One Chance Curse
by year of the snake
Summary: Kagome is unhappy with her prophesied future mate. Sesshoumaru decides to relieve her of him, with the help of a dark miko. Now they're all in trouble. Songfic gift for Aurora Antheia Raine Warning: Kikyo is in this story, made to cry, but not bashed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! I also don't own the song, 'Love Ya'. I believe it is owned by SS501.

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

**One Chance Curse**

Sesshoumaru sighed it was time to meet with the human priestess again. Once every three years Sesshoumaru was put through the torture of meeting with her, and her apprentice. They would arrive within the hour. Already he could scent them on the breeze, they were still out of sight though.

He watched for them intently.

"My lord... are they late?" Jaken asked Sesshoumaru.

"They will be." He turned and sat beside a tree.

Asking for explanation Jaken said, "My lord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

Jaken stifled a sigh and sat opposite his lord.

Two and a half hours later three people marched into the appointed area. At the head was a half-demon boy. Then came the old priestess, Kaede. Dragging her feet behind them was the apprentice priestess. Sesshoumaru was confused when he saw the young woman in a highly decorated priestess's kimono. Last time they met the girl had worn a normal priestess's kimono. What was so different about her that she required a special one now?

She looked sadly away from everyone there as well. Not something she ever would have done before.

"Sesshoumaru!" the half-demon cursed.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the young man. "Inuyasha." he accused.

Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree and glared down at his half-brother.

Following Inuyasha's childish display the old priestess and her apprentice greeted the demon. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru acknowledged them with a nod. Then gestured for them to sit nearby. They did so.

The meeting commenced. Both Kaede and Sesshoumaru talked about their treaty and ways that it needed to improve. After twenty-one years the treaty was very near prefect. Yet all priestesses born after the treaty were subject to a strange condition that enhanced the need for such a treaty between demons and priestesses. A condition that few priestesses had before, only one each year was born to it before the treaty. Kaede's apprentice was one such priestess, she was born just half a week after the treaty was solidified.

Once the negotiations were completed Jaken asked about Kaede's husband. Kaede grinned. "He is doing well of course. We will be moving next year. We are going to retire to Naniwa."

"Really? Perhaps when I have leave I will come to visit him. We were allies 152 years ago." Jaken scratched one ear. "He was a great warrior, saved my tribe."

"Yes, he has told me." Kaede smiled.

Inuyasha jumped down. "Well, let's not drag out goodbyes."

"Hold your tongue when your elders speak Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru reminded sternly.

"You..."

"Inuyasha, please be civil. We are going now." the young priestess pleaded.

"Keh!" he sulked in the direction they would be heading to lead them back.

Jaken called after them, to butter up Kaede. "We will see you in three years priestess-sama."

Kaede turned back and grinned at Jaken again. "Not I. Kagome-san will be taking over my duties as priestess. She will be a full-fledged priestess in half a week."

"Half a week?" asked Sesshoumaru. "What happens in four days?"

"That is when Kagome-san and Inuyasha-san will be wed. This year was the last year my apprentice could remain single. For a priestess born after our treaty was first made to come into her full power she has to mate with someone of demon blood. Kagome and Inuyasha will mate as I prophesied." Kaede pretended not to notice Inuyasha and Kagome flinch and look away from each other. "Once bonded with Inuyasha she will come into her full power. I will stay with her for a year to help her with her new powers and then she will take over for me. Then Katsurou-san and I will move to Naniwa, where mixed couples like us are accepted." Kaede appeared blissfully happy at the idea, she smelled that way too.

"Keh, now you know. But I don't want you showing up!" growled Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.

"Hmn."

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha stormed off and his future bride followed.

Kaede whispered to no one in particular, "Inuyasha is getting more and more grumpy. Must be cold feet." Kaede shook her head fondly.

Sesshoumaru watched the priestesses trail after Inuyasha. Abruptly he turned and walked off with drive.

Jaken squawked and ran after his master. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The tall demon didn't pause.

Up to the mountains non-stop advanced Sesshoumaru and his struggling servant. Jaken had long since stopped asking for a break. He was having a hard enough time keeping up with the silvery-white haired demon ahead of him.

Near the top was a small entrance to a cave. Here Sesshoumaru paused to await Jaken. When the little imp arrived, clutching his staff like it was made of precious gold Sesshoumaru told him to stay where he was.

At once Jaken sunk to the ground in relief.

Sesshoumaru stooped and entered the cave alone.

Although the entrance was small just a few feet in the hole widened and heightened. Soon Sesshoumaru could see lush carpets, expensive draperies, jeweled lanterns and other elegant articles of wealth.

It didn't take long to come upon the woman to whom the cave was home. She had long moon colored hair, hard eyes of steal-blue and an unhappy look on her face. Long ago, over fifty years ago, she was born a 'sealed priestess' as they were called then. She had to mate a demon to access her full power. So she did. The demon loved her sincerely and so didn't want to lose her to death. He became one with her body. He foolishly didn't keep searching when he found out one way to keep her. He gave up eternal life and a will of his own to keep her. He made her a hanyou with a dark priestess's powers. His entering her body scarred one of her eyes. A fact she hides using his demonic aura to her advantage.

"What is it you want... demon?"

"Is there a way to change who is to mate a priestess after the prophesy has already been made?"

Tsubaki grinned an evil grin. "With my help? Yes, there is. But my services are not cheap. And for such a request there is only a chance that you can change her mate."

"I am willing to pay."

Her grin widened. "Very well Sesshoumaru-sama." She named her price.

"That is acceptable."

"Good... You should also be aware that if you cannot get Kagome-san to mate you, you will lose everything to Inuyasha. Your title, your lands and Kagome will all fall to him. The only thing you will have left is your life. One of servitude to me. Do you still wish to change Kagome-san's life partner?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated the question. He was about to turn away when he remembered the scent on Inuyasha and Kagome saddened look. They were not even mated yet and Inuyasha was cheating on her with an other miko. Kagome knew about it and yet she was going to do her duty and mate the mutt. If she had been happy with the scoundrel he would have left them alone. Still could he risk everything for the chance to make Kagome happy? Was she worth the consequences should he fail? After all he knew very little about love.

An older memory surfaced. It was three years ago at the last meeting for the treaty. He had been there with his father to learn the ropes of his newest job. Inu no Taisho didn't think the last fifteen years of making him attend had been enough. Kagome had been bright and happy. She was very in love with Inuyasha, her future husband. In the last three years it seems Inuyasha began to stray to another priestess and it had stolen Kagome's happiness with the future.

He could still remember the year when he first met Kagome, she was almost three. It was at the first treaty renewal meeting. Inu no Taisho had brought both his sons along. Inuyasha looked to be 16 then. Five minutes into the meeting Kaede went into a vision. The middle of her forehead glowed light pink. Kaede's vision said Inuyasha would be Kagome's mate.

Inuyasha decided to leave home that day to protect his future mate. He took nothing but one of his father's swords, Tessaiga, and the clothes on his back. He had been so excited to finally have somewhere to truly belong that everything else in his life was discarded to follow his bride.

Sesshoumaru only saw his half-brother once every three years after that.

Again Kagome's happiness from previous years ran through his mind, and then her recent sadness replaced it. Sesshoumaru's heart lurched and ached. He could look for another solution. But he only had four days. He didn't have time.

"Will it work in only four days?"

Tsubaki nodded.

"I will do it." Sesshoumaru removed a bag the size of a small melon from his clothing and handed it to her.

Tsubaki watched the gold hit the carpet as she dumped it out. "Very nice." she commented as she admired the shining gold against the blues and purples and greens on this area of her carpet. "I will begin now."

The dark-priestess took out a golden cauldron that would have fit the bag of gold within it, but not much more. Filling it with water she set it above her fire. She plucked out three of her own hairs as she tied it out of the way. "I will need a dozen of your hairs as well."

Sesshoumaru willingly yanked them out and handed them to her.

Adding various peculiar items Tsubaki boiled down the potion until it would all fit in one vial about the size of a man's finger. She handed it to him with these instructions, "Pour this along the base of her door, and below her windows, and around her chimney. Make sure no hole big enough for someone to enter is left unmarked by this water. It will give you just a few days to make her love you more than she loves Inuyasha. If she does then the one required to be her mate will change to you. If you miss one hole, or can't change her heart then everything you have will be Inuyasha's and your life will be spent in my service."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do not expect to see me again."

Tsubaki just laughed as the dangerous male left.

9

The stars danced as Sesshoumaru poured the oily potion around all the places that could be used to enter or exit, even by a spider.

The wind blew in the fragrance of the elixir.

Kagome's dreams shifted as soon as all the holes were covered. At first her dream was of Inuyasha, around the time when she first felt attraction to the overprotective man. Slowly she changed position and Inuyasha began to fade and smear away into nothingness. Then the wind brought in the trailing ends of silvery-white hair. Following the hair into her view slowly came magenta striped wrists, broad shoulders and long legs wrapped in white and red. Above all that a face began to come into focus. Pale fleshy pink lips upon paler flesh. Magenta stripes, two on each side. A royal blue moon above black brows. The black brows rested above another set of magenta stripes. Suddenly as her focus remained on those two stripes they flashed to near non-existence. Burnished gold eyes stared back at her.

She could feel her dream self reaching for him. The man in return gripped her hand and pulled her close to him. His lips didn't move but something about the way he held her said, 'Heal in me. Love for eternity here.'

Kagome's body relaxed completely for the first time in a year. She felt like she was floating in a pond while being held and protected by his arms. She could have stayed there with no wish for anything more for a year and a day. Her body was so thankful to be free of the stress of Inuyasha's philandering.

9

Sesshoumaru hurried away before Inuyasha returned, not wanting his deeds known just yet. When he got a suitable distance away he sat down to wait out the dawn. As he sat there his eyes inexplicably got heavier and heavier.

Soon he was dreaming. It was strange but he could feel someone's eyes on him. Still he didn't want to open his own. After waiting for a while he ripped his eyes open to see who it was, who wouldn't look away? There was Kagome staring straight into his eyes. While they stared at each other her hand lifted. Grateful for the chance Sesshoumaru accepted her hand with his own.

He pulled her close to him. She didn't struggle or give any signs of displeasure. She relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. Those little arms wrapping around him was all it took. Sesshoumaru felt the same thrill he felt as a small boy the day he learned to fly. His father had been so proud of him. If the great Inu no Taisho was still around he would probably be proud of his son again. 'Or would he be angry at me for trying to steal my brother's bride?' the thought passed by Sesshoumaru because he couldn't bring himself to care.

The world melted and there was just Sesshoumaru and Kagome, floating in nothingness but together, relaxed and happy. Nothing else could even matter anymore.

"Kagome, you must get up now. Kagome! Wake up...Wake up Kagome!...Kagome-san, get out of bed!" Kaede tried to wake her the next morning but Kagome was having none of that. The dream was too sweet, too relaxing, too engaging... too magically induced.

Kaede's face paled when she sensed the powerful magic thrumming through her home. It didn't take her two seconds to make two out of one plus one. "Katsurou-san!" A young looking man rushed to her side.

"Kaede?" His tongue flickered out to taste the air for her trouble. Before she could explain he dropped his defensive position. "Foolissh dog involving a dark miko in thiss." The snake demon shook his head.

Shaking her head in denial Kaede said, "... Inuyasha would never... Wait, you mean, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yess, mate. The elder dog has become the bigger fool." he smiled. "Foolissh dog."

"What can we do? The curse is already affecting Kagome-chan!"

"All we can do is give it time." Sensing Inuyasha's footsteps coming there way Katsurou added, "And send Inuyasha off to destroy the threat."

In stepped Inuyasha, as if on cue. "Why does it stink of Sesshoumaru in here?"

Kaede bit her lip in sadness. She couldn't help but blame herself.

Katsurou answered for her. "Sesshoumaru-sama has allied himself with a dark miko to place a curse on Kagome-sama."

"What! I will kill the..."

"No Inuyasha, first you must track down the priestess and destroy her. If not Kagome-sama will die."

Inuyasha's ears flattened and his face turned grim, fighting a dark priestess alone would not be easy. Particularly one that could subdue a pure priestess as strong as Kagome overnight.

Katsurou added. "Surely you know some priestess that will help you destroy a dark priestess."

Inuyasha looked down. He nodded but he couldn't look up for the shame he felt when he realized he hadn't hid his activities from much of anyone.

"Go Inuyasha, you must save Kagome-sama."

"Yes, I will." Inuyasha turned and ran out of the hut not wasting one more second.

"Katsurou-san why did you lie to him?"

"Because, can you imagine HIM as the leader of the west." Katsurou shuttered.

"You do not really think Sesshoumaru-sama would lose to him do you?"

"Not in a fair fight." he swayed gracefully to the door as he spoke. "Prepare another cot. We will have a guest." Then the door swished behind him.

Minutes later Katsurou was back with a larger man in his arms, so deep in sleep that he acted near death.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked his mate, "I cannot believe that there is a priestess in the world strong enough to do this to both of them."

"Of her own power there is only one who can."

Anxious to know who the dangerous woman was Kaede asked breathlessly, "Who?"

Katsurou nodded to the mat on which the apprentice priestess slept undisturbed by all the noise. "When her power awakens. Not that she would do such a thing, to anyone, even herself."

"Then who?" Kaede shook her head, "How?"

Shaking his head at the foolishness of it all Katsurou said, "I don't know who, but I do know that whoever it is has a knowledge of how to use someone else's demonic power to whatever ends she wishes. Foolish pup gave her something of himself. She tapped into his power to do this to both of them." He tasted the air again. "I smell a weak snake in the potion as well."

"A weak snake demon? Oh no... Tsubaki-san!" Kaede dropped to the floor.

"Kaede!" Katsurou swooped her up.

"Katsurou-san... Tsubaki-san is... her potions... they rarely leave someone alive! He made a deal with a devil! She's out to steal their souls!"

"Their souls? Dear one, you are not making sense."

"She likes to enslave the spirits of the dead!"

Katsurou gripped his bride tighter as her hardened exterior broke and she wept. 'Please hurry, Inuyasha-san!'

9

Inuyasha followed the scent of the woman he was looking for. When he couldn't follow her scent anymore he called for her. "Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha?" she dropped the arrow she has drawn back into her quiver.

"Please you must help me!"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"It's Kagome-chan, she has been cursed by a dark priestess!"

Kikyo stopped, looking stunned. He wanted her to help the woman who would take him away from her.

Inuyasha noticed the stunned yet thoughtful look she wore. "Please Kikyo, I may not want to mate her, but I would rather that than let her die!"

"Die?" That one word changed Kikyo's look entirely. With a choke of mourning Kikyo said, "As would I. Let us be off Inuyasha."

Silent tears tracked down her face and she ran to keep up with Inuyasha. It hurt but she would give him up to save the life of the one he was made for. She would even give her own life to ensure it happened.

9

Kagome shifted in her sleep again.

She opened her eyes to bright sunlight. It was warm and the perfumes of flowers lifted on the heat. Two children, a boy and a girl ran around, every so often playfully showing a neat find to something in the grass. The boy was a little fox kit and the girl was a human.

Kagome tapped the arms wrapped around her middle. He released her. 'Sesshoumaru.' She smiled at him. Her hips held an extra sway as she walked over to inspect the thing on the ground that the children were obsessed with.

It was a baby! She leaned over and picked up the little one. It was a baby of both dog-demon blood and human blood. She smiled in fond adoration of the babe and brought it back to Sesshoumaru. Not a word was spoken, but she knew in her heart that this was her child. Sesshoumaru looked over her shoulder and lifted a hand. He stroked the baby's warm little face. Then he nodded at the woman beside him.

Kagome beamed with delight. She settled close to Sesshoumaru again.

The two children ran up, one with a toad the other with a flower. Together they sat. While Kagome didn't hear a sound she felt surrounded with affection. She also felt like she was giving affection to those around her. What a true joy it was!

9

It took Inuyasha and Kikyo two more days to track down Tsubaki, just as she wanted them to. Tsubaki had plans to catch more slaves, and what better slaves then those seeking her out to destroy her? So when they finally found the woman the next day was to be Inuyasha's wedding or more accurately mating day.

"Hello, I have been awaiting you, star crossed lovers." she laughed amused at their surprise. "How painful it must be that he has asked you to help him become the mate of another. Do you not just hate him? Wish he would die? Or do you only wish that fate on the girl? On that Kagome?"

Just like that Tsubaki thrust hurt and mistrust between them and their common goal was lost to the wind. Fog gathered and so they too became lost to the wind. Tsubaki's unpleasant smile could be felt by their souls but not seen. As they wandered off, away from each other.

"Inuyasha?" called Kikyo.

"Does it not hurt to know you were just a fling? The girl he used while he had no mate. That Inuyasha always planned to throw you in the fire. To let you live the life of a harlot because he allowed everyone to find you out? You were nothing to him but a warm body!" Tsubaki laughed.

"No!"screamed Kikyo, dropping her bow to cover her ears.

It was no use. She could still hear Tsubaki's cruel words as if they were her own thoughts shouting at her. "Oh, but it is! Why else would he ask you to save his future mate, a woman who is not you? You knew his mate was already chosen. You needlessly hurt yourself and the girl you've come to save. She even caught you together, and he knew she was coming, how could he not with that nose of his? Furthermore what makes it worse is that you knew this would happen all along. You knew from the beginning."

Kikyo screamed aloud her pain. The voice hadn't lied. 'I did know and I let myself hurt a good girl, my sister's apprentice, my cousin!' Collapsing to her knees Kikyo covered her mouth and sobbed.

With that the witch's voice left her to destroy herself internally over the truth of what she had done.

Tsubaki then switched her attention to Inuyasha. "You can't save her you know. She was fated to die along with your foolish brother. At least he will die with honor, trying to do right by the girl you were suppose to take as mate, suppose to protect. Instead what did you do, you hurt her by seeking out another woman. Sesshoumaru wanted to break your tie to her, to protect her from you. He just chose the wrong priestess to receive a potion from. I will add them both to my collection of enslaved souls. What's more everyone will blame you for their needless deaths. That Kikyo girl will leave you because you are a filthy, UN-trustworthy hanyou. She just didn't want to be alone. But soon she'll realize how worthless you really are. Then she'll toss you aside for someone better, someone human. And you'll be all alone again. Unwanted, unloved, out-casted, untrusted, a murdering cheater. All ALONE."

Inuyasha's insides ached at her words. Deep down he knew they were true, Tsubaki was right. They could have been happy together but he had ruined it. Now she was going to die because of him, because he was scum.

Tsubaki left another aching soul in her wake. She'd let them deal with their personal, self-created demons that she brutally revealed for a while before convincing them that they deserved to be the worst treated slaves in history. As penance.

"I'm sorry Kagome." he cried quietly. Inuyasha drew his sword. The inheritance that he had sworn to protect Kagome with. The air around him rippled and swirled as the fang grew to it's actual size.

This air alerted Tsubaki. She checked in on him. "No!" she whispered, "Stop him! By any means!"

Her mate's spirit jumped from her eye and flew at Inuyasha. The scaly white spirit reared up and flung himself into Inuyasha's eye. It came out the other side of his head. He realized his foolishness as soon as he turned around.

Inuyasha looked shocked then he started to laugh heavily. "So that is why!" He still could not stop.

9

Tsubaki fled when she heard that, his laugher when she didn't know the cause scared her. So she ran to look in on Kikyo.

As soon as she got there she knew something was wrong. Kikyo was looking straight at her. Arrow drawn and aura glowing, as if the fog wasn't there at all. "You will take the curse off of Kagome." she insisted.

"But then Inuyasha will mate her, leaving you behind, unwanted by any good man."

"I know, but he will be happy. I want that for him. Now remove the curse."

Tsubaki saw a way out of this dangerous situation. "I cannot remove the curse, I can only transfer it to someone else. Can you really sentence some other young priestess to die?"

Kikyo nodded. "Transfer it to me."

Tsubaki smiled. She'd live and still get both priestesses' souls. What a fantastic day.

"Kikyo!" called Inuyasha as he came running up. "Do not make a deal with her!"

"Shut up fool, it is the only way to save that Kagome girl's life."

"You lie."

"What!" she screeched.

Inuyasha lifted his chin. "Your mate revealed quiet a lot when he attacked me." Inuyasha grinned. "Kikyo, when we win this battle I will make you my mate, as is only right."

"What about Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha's grin spread. "There is someone more suitable for her with her in her dreams at this very moment. Will you defeat this witch with me, or die with me in the attempt?"

Awe engulfed Kikyo's face. Tightening her hold on her arrow and bow Kikyo nodded. "I will."

With Inuyasha dealing with all her demonic power and Kikyo unmasking the dark priestess's trickery the battle was over quickly. Tsubaki and her demonic half, her mate died. Kikyo purified the mate and Inuyasha ended Tsubaki's life.

Hand in hand they returned to the village where everyone would surely be waiting for them.

9

Kagome awoke with a gasp. Everything was strange to her, suddenly out of dreamland.

Kaede silently cheered to see her young charge awake at last.

It was very awkward for Kagome to sit and eat with Sesshoumaru in the room. The man just stared at her like he knew what she had dreamed of. It made her very uncomfortable.

Late that night after Sesshoumaru left Kagome took Kaede aside.

"Kaede-sama... I... I do not know what to do! I-I love Inuyasha right?" Kagome's voice was desperate for reassurance.

"Yes child, you do."

"Then why do I dream of his brother? Why do I long to be with him?"

"Perhaps," smiled Kaede, "you love the brother's differently? Which one do you want children with? Which one will care for you better? Which one will you care for better? If they are all the same man then that is the demon you must mate."

"What about your prophecy?"

"Prophecies can be wrong, people change prophecies all the time dear." Kaede got up to let her think and anguish alone.

'Which brother do I love?' she inquired in her head. It was a long, hard, soul-searching night for Kagome.

9

The next day Kagome prepared to wed, still fighting with herself. Was this the right thing, what should she do, what could she do? She had to be mated today or all Kaede and her own efforts to make her a decent priestess would be wasted. Kaede would have no heir to take over her work. Everything she worked so hard on would be lost.

'This is the right thing.' she told herself as she continued to get ready, even though Inuyasha had yet to arrive back. 'He will come.'

9

Kagome cried with relief when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo coming towards her late that evening. Instead of instantly starting the ceremony Inuyasha took her aside.

"Inuyasha? What is going on?"

"Kagome I cannot do this to you."

"Wait Inuyasha, I have something to say."

"No, I have something to say. Kagome, I know you don't really want me for your mate. And it's okay. I don't deserve you. You are too pure and kind and good to be given to me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you jilting me?"

"Yes. I am sorry Kagome. I just cannot be the man you need." His ears sank. Then they sprang up. "I will be back."

"Everything is lost. There is no way I'll find a demon to mate be before sunrise."

9

"Sesshoumaru!" called Inuyasha to the forest as he drew near his brother's scent.

"Even today little brother." Sesshoumaru said from behind him.

"Huh?"

"Even today when you are to mate you touch another woman. Have you no shame? Have you no honor?"

Inuyasha's plan took a wicked twist. "Yeah." he grinned. "I intend to continue after the mating as well. Kagome wont mind me keeping on with Kikyo. Their children could be the same age, it would be good for them to play together you know."

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand this evil talk of his Kagome. He couldn't let this happen to her. It would destroy her beyond repair. So he did the only logical thing. He gave Inuyasha a free flying lesson, via his jaw.

Inuyasha was knocked out when Sesshoumaru stepped up to him. "You will not have her. I will not allow it. I will take her away from you." Then he marched angrily towards the town.

When he was gone Inuyasha sighed for relief and sat up. His jaw really hurt but the best way to get Sesshoumaru to do what he must, as Inuyasha figured, was to make the alternative abhorrent. He had to make Sesshoumaru believe he was rescuing the girl from his evil little brother. Inuyasha grinned through the pain and rubbed his probably cracked jaw. He trailed slowly after his elder brother.

9

Sesshoumaru was still angry when he made it to the little village. He went straight to Kagome and grabbed her. He dragged her into Kaede's hut. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you are hurting me!"

Ice cold water was dumped on his hot anger at her words. Immediately he dropped her wrist. A small bruise began to darken her soft flesh. He wanted to hate himself for it, he nearly did.

Leaning down to look her in the eye his voice was soft and deep as he plead to her. "Kagome, let me be your mate. Let me love you as you should be loved."

Kagome closed her eyes to try and block the spell his voice and eyes were luring her into.

"Please Kagome, I will love you better than that mutt. Let me be your mate."

It was the please that did it. Kagome was trapped within a new spell. One she gladly accepted. "You may. Are you willing to become so tonight?"

"It would please me greatly."

Kagome smiled. "I am glad."

9

Later after Sesshoumaru and Kagome had left. Inuyasha came out of hiding. With Kikyo in his arms he said Kaede, "Your prophecy was wrong."

Kaede grinned a triumphant grin. "Who says?"

"You said I would be Kagome's mate."

"No I said, 'Kagome will mate someone who looks like Inuyasha.' knowing that the only way to get Sesshoumaru to want her would be to give her to you. Once he wanted her then I knew he would find a way to have her."

Kikyo said, "So you saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome as mates all along?"

"Yes. I also saw you and Inuyasha together. But there was no way he would meet you if he stayed with his father." Kaede laughed.

"You orchestrated this whole thing!" accused Kikyo.

"No, I did not expect Inuyasha to go after you until Sesshoumaru took Kagome away, nor did I know that he would go to a dark miko for help."

"You are one tricky priesstessss dear one." her mate whispered to her.

"Thank you, good sir."

* * *

I have to say I am very happy with this one shot. It refused to cooperate and be shorter, like I planned but I like it.

I gave this one shot away to celebrate something I can't remember anymore. Aurora Antheia Raine on Dokuga asked for a songfic of a Korean song called Love Ya by SS501. This is what came out of it. I have no idea how.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review everyone! Thank you!


End file.
